Esposas y Sedas
by angelesoscuros13
Summary: BDSM. Serenity "Dura" Tsukino, es una policía en Las Vegas. A la que muchos hombres encuentran intimidante hasta ahora. Serena comienza a preguntarse si hay algo malo con ella, así que contacta con Madame Mina, para encontrar a un hombre que pueda ser el ying para su yang, aunque sea apenas por una sola noche. Darien Chiba dejó atrás su vida como sumiso con una Ama en Nueva York...
1. Chapter 1

**Esposas y Sedas**

**Con una nueva adaptación jejej no nos pudimos resistir que podemos decirles jeje. Esperamos os guste mucho.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Mary Quast** **verdadero** **nombre de la novela Handcuffs y silk y en español que es Esposas y Sedas, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Esta dedicada a ti .gi como siempre me dijistes que querías una Dominatrix aquí esta y un sumiso solo para ti linda ;) espero te guste mucho esta adaptación, tu me inspiras en los fics y ahora tu recompensa jajajaja *w***

**Argumento**

Serenity "Dura" Tsukino, es una policía en Las Vegas. A la que muchos hombres encuentran intimidante hasta ahora. Serena comienza a preguntarse si hay algo malo con ella, así que contacta con Madame Mina, para encontrar a un hombre que pueda ser el ying para su yang, aunque sea apenas por una sola noche.

Darien Chiba dejó atrás su vida como sumiso con una Ama en Nueva York. Al regresar a su ciudad natal, tiene dudas sobre si quiere continuar con el "estilo de vida" o encontrar algo diferente. Él va a Night Stand, con la esperanza de probar las opciones.

Una relación de una sola noche abre un nuevo mundo sensual para ambos.

**Capitulo 1**

Las aspas del helicóptero cortaron el calor de la noche una vez que sobrevoló la ciudad de las luces. Casinos brillaban en varios tonos de azul, ciruela, dorado, verde y plateado, lanzando un aura mágica. Faros bailaban en la noche, dedos graciosos hacían cosquillas en el lado siniestro de Las Vegas. Personas inocentes en constante movimiento, vagando de un lado a otro, en busca de excitación y satisfacción, mientras que los coches en los atascos ocasionalmente llevaban las arterias pulsantes en el corazón de la ciudad a una parálisis temporal.

Siendo un policía en Las Vegas, Serena reconocía el mal que acechaba en las sombras de la bella ciudad, que también era conocida como la Ciudad del Pecado. Cuando el helicóptero hizo un giro, vio el inmenso paisaje como el lienzo de un artista. Las increíbles estructuras proyectadas y construidas por hombres sin nombre. Tantas vidas ahí abajo. Donde hay pecado y tristeza, uno también puede encontrar amor y felicidad.

Con un profundo suspiro, Serena siguió mirando el lugar, preguntándose dónde encajaba ella en la fiesta callejera de la existencia. No había ni un hueso malicioso en su cuerpo, y aún así un monstruo acechaba dentro, gritando para ser liberado. Y, a pesar del deseo de tener una persona especial para compartir toda una vida de amor y felicidad, las relaciones de una noche sin sentido nunca llenaban el vacío interior.

Últimamente, vivir y respirar por su trabajo se había convertido en su razón para la falta de una vida social. Eso y que siempre la vieran como "uno más de los chicos" y "dura de roer."

Algunas de las esposas de los oficiales habían hecho su misión del hecho de unirla con alguien. A pesar de sus esfuerzos para feminizarla, ella intimidaba a los hombres que habían encontrado para ella. No la consideraban una marimacho, tenía todas las curvas en todos los lugares correctos y podría llevar ropa sexy, que por lo general solo se ve bien en un modelo, pero todos sabían lo difícil que ella podía ser.

Controlar el poder oculto en su interior había resultado difícil y arruinado muchas relaciones. A su último novio le gustaba probar cosas fetichistas, pero tenía sus límites. Había salido con un chico que había insistido en que fuese sumisa con él, pero sintió que eso era completamente falso y terminó poco después de que comenzaran.

¿Qué hay de malo en mí?

Frustrada por su incapacidad para escapar de su reputación, se había inscrito en un servicio de citas online, "**1**NightStand". No era un sitio de citas regulares, algo más sofisticado; la misteriosa dueña, Madame Minako, tenía una extraña capacidad de encontrar a la persona adecuada para responder a las necesidades de cada uno. O al menos eso le habían dicho a Serena.

Su teléfono vibró. Mirando a la pantalla, advirtió un correo electrónico de **1**NightStand. El instinto le dijo que Mina estaba probablemente haciéndole saber que el servicio de citas no podía emparejarla. Para evitar decepciones hasta que estuviera de vuelta hacia en el suelo, Serena puso el teléfono en su funda de nuevo.

El helicóptero empezó a descender.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: me dicen si les gusta y me dejan rews por favor chicas.**

**1**Sólo una noche: unirse a alguien para una noche de sexo sin ataduras y con la esperanza de nunca verle otra vez.


	2. Chapter 2

**Esposas y Sedas**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Mary Quast** **verdadero** **nombre de la novela Handcuffs y silk y en español que es Esposas y Sedas, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capitulo 2**

Parando un momento después de afeitarse, Darien miró su reflejo en el espejo.

Frotando la parte lisa del cuello, donde un collar había descansado por más de un año, se acordó del día en que Rei le quitó la suave tira de cuero azul, con las iniciales de ella estampadas. Era gracioso que él no hubiera sentido dolor o perdida cuando la relación terminó, ya que nunca había tenido un fuerte lazo con Rei. Se había cuestionado a sí mismo preguntándose si la satisfacía. No importaba, ella reconoció que su relación era insatisfactoria y lo animó a regresar a Las Vegas.

No sólo dejó Nueva York y a su amante, sino también un estilo de vida. Había encontrado demasiado cómodo ser cuidado por otros. En algún lugar, había perdido una parte de sí mismo. La necesidad de estar sobre sus dos pies por si mismo salió a la superficie.

Después de pasar años practicando la abogacía en la costa este, volver a casase sentía extraño. Durante el año pasado, sus hermanos le habían implorado para que regresara y tomara su lugar en la firma de abogados propiedad de la familia. Tan pronto informó a sus hermanos que había llegado a casa, ellos comenzaron a hacer arreglos en su vida, antes de que pudiera cambiar de idea.

No siendo alguien que disfrutara estar solo, y ansioso por ver a sus hermanos, llegó a la ciudad antes de la completa preparación de su nuevo hogar. Darien se instaló cómodamente en una suite en El Castillo, el hotel más importante de una cadena de resorts y hoteles de lujo.

Un "ding" en su computador le avisó de un nuevo e-mail. Después de limpiar cuidadosamente el baño y colgar la toalla, se sentó para ver qué era lo que había llegado, un e-mail de Madame Minako, propietaria del servicio de citas que su hermano mayor le empujó a usar. Armando dijo que una relación de una noche con la mujer correcta curaría todo lo que le afligía. Al no estar realmente convencido de que una mujer pudiese curar aquello que sentía, no esperaba una respuesta tan pronto, sin embargo. Un poco ansioso, respiró fondo, abrió el mensaje y, rápidamente, leyó el contenido.

_**Sr. Chiba,**_

_**Tengo el placer de informarle que encontré una compañera maravillosa para usted esta noche. Siento mucho la notificación en un plazo tan corto. La señorita Serenity Tsukino es una dama encantadora con el tipo de personalidad que estoy segura encontrará de su gusto, y perfectamente capaz de cumplir sus deseos actuales. Simplemente le recomiendo que se vista de negro para la noche y se presente a la cita con una única rosa de color rojo oscura en el salón de El Castillo a las seis en punto. Por favor, disfrute la botella de vino que he arreglado para que sea entregada en su cuarto.**_

_**Que tenga una noche placentera.**_

_**Mina.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Esposas y Sedas**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Mary Quast** **verdadero** **nombre de la novela Handcuffs y silk y en español que es Esposas y Sedas, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Esta dedicada a ti .gi como siempre me dijistes que querías una Dominatrix aquí esta y un sumiso solo para ti linda ;) espero te guste mucho esta adaptación, tu me inspiras en los fics y ahora tu recompensa jajajaja *w***

**Capitulo 3**

—Gracias por encontrarte conmigo, hermano.—dijo Darien tímidamente mientras observaba al DJ preparar su equipo para la noche.

—Sin problema, estoy aquí para cuidar de mi hermanito. —Armando le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda—. No tienes que hacer esto. Pero pensé que te ayudaría a soltarte un poco. No lo olvides, tengo muchas amigas a las que les encantaría quedar para follar.

—Gracias, pero no, gracias.

—Para ser honesto, nunca te imagine siendo un sumiso. Todavía tengo dificultades para hacerme a la idea.

—Lo sé, ya me lo habías dicho antes. Pero, ¿qué esperas de años de ser dominado por todos en nuestra familia?

—¿Dominado? Mira, estabas enfermo cuando eras pequeño, simplemente salimos adelante por ti.

—Déjalo estar, no vamos a discutir.

Su hermano frunció el ceño. —¿Estás pensando seriamente en dejar ese estilo de vida?

—Tal vez.—Darien jugó con la condensación que goteaba por su vaso de agua fría—No sé donde encajo. ¿Soy capaz de ser el centro del mundo para alguien? ¿O siempre lucharé por cada pedazo de afecto?

—Crece, Darien. Deja de ser el maldito beta y se el alfa que naciste para ser.

Darien miro a su hermano por un momento. —En serio, siento que hace falta algo. Tal vez estoy buscando algo más permanente. Tal vez esa mierda de relaciones de una sola noche es sólo eso... una tontería. Quiero ser normal, tener una vida normal.

—¿Te estás convirtiendo en vainilla?

—No lo sé.

—De la manera en que te estás lamentando desde que llegaste a Las Vegas—Armando se rió—casi creo que estás en modo anidación.

—¿Anidación?

—Es un término que usaban las esposas de antaño cuando una mujer estaba preparando la casa para la llegada de un bebé.—Su voz se hizo exigente—. Yo veo una independencia fuerte como si estuvieses tratando de tomar el control de tu vida. Dime ahora que es lo que quieres.

—Quiero amar, ser amado. Quiero sentirme seguro. Quiero un jardín, un perro, niños. Quiero ser extremadamente feliz. ¿Es pedir mucho?—Darien suspiró—. Dios, sueno como un cursi.

—Es una lista bastante grande para que la llene Santa Claus.

—Vale, entonces puedo entender que quieres dejar los clubs y todo lo demás. —Armando habló en un tono más suave—. ¿Alguna vez sentiste verdadero placer, simplemente, complaciendo al otro?

—Era un sumiso horrible.—Darien dijo las palabras bloqueadas en su mente por meses.

—Puedes tenerlo todo, sabes. Ve tras lo que quieres. Haz que pase. —Armando giró en su taburete y miró la puerta—Por cierto, ¿cómo la conocerás cuando entre?

—No lo haré.—Darien manoseó la rosa de color rojo sangre posada en la barra al lado de su bebida—. Madame Mina sólo me dijo que vistiera de negro y trajera esta rosa. Dijo que Serenity sería capaz de reconocerme entre una multitud.

—Serenity. —Armando pronunció el nombre—. ¿Qué sabes sobre esa mujer?

—No mucho. Sólo tengo que tener fe en Madame Mina y en sus habilidades de casamentera.

—Bien, ya lo veremos. —Dicho esto, señaló con la cabeza en dirección a la puerta —Toma tu rosa.

Darien levanto la rosa, se giró y la vio. Ella se había peinado el cabello para atrás en una cola de caballo apretada, una camisa rosa de seda como una segunda piel sobre unos perfectos senos redondos. Unas caderas bien curvadas, atrevidos pantalones de cuero negro, botas de tacón alto hasta la rodilla y un pequeño bolso de piel colgando de una cadena de plata apretada contra su cadera. Darien se endureció instantáneamente.

Él retiró los ojos de ella apenas por un momento para mirar a su hermano, que la miraba con indiferencia como haría si viese a otro macho dominante.

—No te dejes engañar por la apariencia. —Armando sonrió—Ella quiere ser poseída.

Darien sospechaba que esa mujer solo podía ser lo que el médico le recetó para su humor. Él prefería una mujer impresionante y regresó su atención a la que tenía enfrente. Una cara bonita encima de un cuello delgado le provocó una visión en su mente de su cabeza estirada hacia atrás en éxtasis orgásmico. Resistiendo la tentación de caer de rodillas, encontró su fría mirada azul. Una suave sonrisa de aprobación apareció en su rostro, obligándole a sonreír de vuelta.

**Continuara…**

**N/A: la cosa se va a poner caliente parece ajjajaja ¿Quién sabe? Ya se van a conocer y .Gi mira a tu lindo sumisito kjajajaja.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Esposas y Sedas**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Mary Quast** **verdadero** **nombre de la novela Handcuffs y silk y en español que es Esposas y Sedas, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Esta dedicada a ti .gi como siempre me dijistes que querías una Dominatrix aquí esta y un sumiso solo para ti linda ;) espero te guste mucho esta adaptación, tu me inspiras en los fics y ahora tu recompensa jajajaja *w***

**Capitulo 4**

Serena se adentró en uno de los clubes nocturnos dentro del resort de El Castillo, sin dudar y con determinación. Colocando las manos en la cintura, miró alrededor del lugar, hasta que su mirada captó dos hombres en el bar.

Realmente guapos, ambos tenían rostros esculpidos, cuerpos musculosos y cabellos oscuros. Compartían una semejanza suficiente para ser hermanos. Uno la miraba directamente a los ojos, levantando la barbilla con un brillo depredador. Idiota. Le recordaba a un par de hombres con los que trabajaba, que pensaban que eran regalos de Dios para las mujeres y esperaban que ellas los veneraran.

Su mirada se movió hacia el hombre sentado al lado de él. Unos pies con botas negras, relajados en el reposapiés del taburete, apretados jeans negros agarrando unas piernas musculosas, y un cinturón negro y plateado envolviendo una cintura estrecha.

Su boca se hizo agua ante la visión de un pecho musculoso que se veía por la apertura de una camisa negra de Armani, con las mangas enrolladas por encima los codos, y una mano descansando sobre el muslo mientras la otra sostenía una rosa. Serena se dio cuenta de su rápida mirada al otro hombre antes de volverse torpemente hacia ella.

No pudo evitar sonreír por su expresión. Tan dulce, como un demonio con cara de ángel.

Con pasos agresivos, ella atravesó la sala, sus ojos nunca dejando los de él.

—¿Darien Chiba? —Estiró la mano hacia la rosa.

—¿Señorita Tsukino? —Su voz chilló como la de un adolecente y el color rojo se disperso por su cara mientras él se deslizaba levantándose del taburete.

—Eres dulce. —Ella tomó su mano mientras él la ayudaba a sentarse sobre el asiento que él había desocupado—. Llámame Serena.

Él señaló con la cabeza en dirección al hombre al lado de él. —Este es mi hermano, Armando.

—Un placer conocerte, Armando. —Ofreció la mano en dirección al hombre con presencia dominadora.

—Lo mismo digo. —Él le dio un apretón de mano firme, y en seguida, se giró hacia su hermano—. Bien, Darien, os dejaré solos. Sabes dónde localizarme. Piensa sobre lo que te dije, hermano, puedes tenerlo todo.

Armando le dio a su hermano una palmada firme en la espalda y se dirigió a zancadas hacia el casino.

—¡Wow! Es un carámbano de hielo —dijo Serena después de que Armando los dejara—Creo que la temperatura subió sólo cuando él se alejo. No creo que le guste mucho a tu hermano.

—Sí, es un buen tipo.—Darien rió—. Es sólo que es sobre protector y, a veces es como un dolor en el trasero, eso es todo.

—Ah... debes ser el bebé de la familia. —Ella le dio un empujoncito en el hombro.

—El más joven de cinco.—Él se movió casualmente en dirección a ella para evitar a las personas que pasaban—. ¿Tienes hermanos o hermanas?

Ella pidió un vaso de agua con limón al barman, antes de responderle.

—Tengo dos hermanos mayores. Ambos son policías.

—Caramba... unos tipos aterradores. No vendrán a golpearme o algo así, ¿no? —Serió.

—No. —Sus labios rojos formaron una sonrisa perversa, que hizo a su polla prestara atención—. Yo me encargaré de cualquier castigo necesario.

Serena esperaba que Darien hiciera alguna observación de sabelotodo. En vez de eso, escuchó su respiración agitada mientras lentamente cerraba los ojos y luego los abría.

¿Será que el asunto del castigo lo excitaba? Su cuerpo cantó con entusiasmo.

—Voy a tratar de no hacer nada para disgustarla, señora.—Él la provocó, con la voz marcada y sensual.

—¿Disculpa? —Luchar contra el deseo de dejarlo desnudo era más difícil.

—Lo siento mucho, señora. —Le ofreció una sonrisa perversa y siguió jugando con ella—. No quería ofenderla. Es que es tan bonita, que no consigo pensar correctamente.

—Uno: no me llames señora, no soy una vieja.—Le levantó la barbilla con los dedos—Dos: no me ofendiste. —Se deslizó hacia el borde del asiento para aproximarse—. Y tres: gracias.

—¡Ey, Dura! —Un ruidoso y molesto bramido les alcanzó proveniente de un grupo de hombres que entraban en el bar—. ¡Dura Tsukino!

Ella se inclinó para atrás y puso los ojos en blanco, conocería aquella voz en cualquier lugar. Su vida había dependido de ello más de una vez. Como toros en una tienda de porcelana, varios hombres corrieron para saludarla con golpes en la espalda y fuertes apretones de manos, y preguntándole sobre su noche.

—Darien, estos son algunos de los cabezas de chorlito con quienes trabajo. —Serena los presentó y él apretó sus manos.

—Cabezas de chorlito, este es Darien.

Los hombres todos hablaron al mismo tiempo.

—Hola, yo soy Taiki. ¡Guau, Dura! ¿Tú en una cita?

—¿Una cita real? Yo soy Yaten.

—Ey hombre, yo soy Seiya, y ¡debes ser un alma valiente!

—Colega, yo soy Andrew. ¿Estás loco?

—¡Se acabó! —Serena se levantó del asiento para enfrentarlos—Muchachos, ¿no tenéis un lugar en el que estar ahora?

—Oh, vamos, chicos, nos damos por aludidos.—Andrew sonrió—. No queremos ahuyentar a tu cita.

—Diablos, ella puede hacerlo por sí misma.

—Chica, ¿dónde estabas escondiendo esas botas? ¿Cuándo vas a usarlas en el trabajo?

—Cerrad la boca, muchachos. —Andrew empujó al grupo—. Vamos hasta el casino, antes de que todas las mujeres hermosas no estén disponibles. —Los hombres los dejaron con una serie de despedidas, y ella subió de vuelta a la silla, negando con la cabeza, avergonzada.

Andrew regresó. —Ah, hay un hueco en el pájaro2 la noche del martes, por si quieres volar.

—Probablemente.

—Bien, divertíos, Dura, y buena suerte, Darien.—Con una vuelta y un saludo, desapareció en la multitud.

—¿Te puedes creer que Las Vegas está protegida por gente como ellos? —ironizó ella.

—¿Dura?—Las cejas de Darien se elevaron en gesto de diversión—. ¿Te llamaron "Dura Tsukino"?

—Estoy segura que te has dado cuenta que soy policía.—Espero que su cita asimilara la información y comenzara a hacer bromas sobre esposas. Cuando no lo hizo, ella continúo—. Nosotros tenemos la costumbre de escoger un mote para cada uno y así es como me llaman ellos. Es lo que nos mantiene cuerdos.

—Dura Tsukino.—Su sonrisa iluminó sus ojos—. Qué apodo tan estrafalario para una mujer tan bonita. Debe ser muy divertido trabajar con ellos.

―Sí ―Su cara se sonrojó mientras ella se miraba a los ojos―. Es divertido trabajar con ellos. Un par de ellos me han salvado el trasero más de una vez. Andrew pilota el helicóptero de la policía y me deja subir a veces.

Dando un paso al frente, Darien tomó el asiento que estaba al lado del trasero de ella. Serena de nuevo se rió nerviosamente. Dios, ¿Qué me pasa?. Risita tonta. Estoy actuando como una adolecente.

Ella alargó la mano para colocarla en su antebrazo. Él se congeló por un momento, y luego, lentamente, inclinó la cabeza, actuando como un niño que ha sido encontrado con la mano en el envase de las galletas, preparándose para el regaño. A pesar de su forma, grande y poderosa, una aura de inocencia la atraía hacia él.

Su piel, caliente bajo su caricia, olía a cuero y a especias. Tenía una postura de tipo militar, un cuerpo duro, barbilla severa, y ojos mortalmente sexys. Su cuerpo se volvió excitado con la necesidad de devorar al sabroso pedazo de hombre y casi salivó como uno de los perros de Pavlov3. Darien, obviamente, tenía la fuerza física para responder a todo lo que su imaginación conjurara. Pero a pesar de su abrumadora masculinidad, parecía amable, de voz suave, y de alguna manera, sumiso.

Cuando ella quería algo tanto que podría probarlo, no podría contenerse para conseguirlo en ese momento de su vida.

Levantando la cabeza, el hambre suplicante en sus ojos oscuros y el bulto grande en la parte delantera de sus pantalones, le hablaban de su deseo. Deslizando sus manos alrededor de su cintura, Serena lo acercó. La espalda de él se tensó con duros músculos mientras permanecía de pie entre sus rodillas, las manos moviéndose lentamente para abarcarla por la cintura. Cuando un hombre normalmente aprovecharía un momento así para poner sus manos y su boca sobre ella, Darien parecía detenerse, permitiendo que ella hiciera el primer movimiento. Nunca en su vida había conocido a un hombre con tanto autocontrol, como esperando que ella hiciera su oferta.

Algo acerca de este hombre la ayudaba a bajar la guardia y relajarse. Tal vez la noche pudiese ser perfecta.

**Continuara…**

**N/A: jajaj te deje picada no? Gaby-chan muajajajjaa y a muchas de ustedes la deje con la dudad de que le hará Sere a Darien ajajja i sorry pero que puedo hacer yo jijiji saludos y rews si¡**

**2**Pájaro: forma coloquial de referirse al helicóptero.

**3**Pavlov: Médico ruso que formuló la teoría del "reflejo condicional" observando la salivación que se producía en los perros que utilizaba en sus experimentos ante la presencia de comida.


	5. Chapter 5

**Esposas y Sedas**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Mary Quast** **verdadero** **nombre de la novela Handcuffs y silk y en español que es Esposas y Sedas, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capitulo 5**

―¿Quieres besarme? ―Su respiración rozó el cuello de él, a unos centímetros de su oído.

―Sí. ―El olor a vainilla llenó su cabeza.

―¿De verdad?

―Sin duda.―Él quería lamer la vainilla de su cuerpo.

―¿Por qué no me besas, entonces?

―Porque no me lo pediste.

―¿Por qué? ―La mirada de su rostro le dejó claro su asombro―¿Se supone que debo hacerlo?

Darien arrugó la frente, nuevamente perplejo. ¿Podría ser posible? A los pocos momentos de conocer a Serena, su estómago le decía con seguridad que podía confiar en ella. Esta mujer podría envolverlo alrededor de su dedo diez veces y ella no parecía saber el poder que tenía sobre él. ¿Podría realmente ser posible que ella no tuviera conocimiento sobre su papel dominante? Sólo había una forma de descubrirlo.

Apretándose más entre sus piernas, agarró a Serena con una mano alrededor de su nuca y tiró de ella para darle un beso duro. Su lengua abrió sus labios y devoró su boca.

En vez de retroceder y pegarle, ella se apoyó en su beso y gimió. La excitación le atravesó. Una pierna enfundada en una bota se envolvió alrededor de la suya, el calor irradiaba de su cuerpo, y quería complacerla hasta el punto de que sólo pudiera pensar en él. Nunca antes el sentimiento de querer complacer había sido tan fuerte.

Cuando sus dedos se deslizaron lentamente en su cabello, el dominio de ella pisó el acelerador. Agarrando el cabello que ella tan cariñosamente acariciaba, asumió la dirección en el baile, dejándolo sin aliento y débil. En el momento que él cedió al control femenino, las emociones contradictorias batallaron. El deseo de tomarla luchaba contra la necesidad de ser tomado. Una corriente de aire frío pasó entre ellos, cuando ella rompió el beso.

Masajeándole la nuca, él fue dejando besos a lo largo de su curva y acarició una de su suave mejilla mientras aflojaba su abrazo.

―¡Guau! ―Ella se volvió a sentar, abanicándose, los labios hinchados por el beso―Creo que necesitamos bajar la velocidad, vaquero. Vayamos al restaurante. Podemos tomar algo de cena y conversar, ¿vale?

―Claro.

El DJ comenzó a tocar, las personas se movían al ritmo, y la multitud crecía.

Darien tomó su mano y la siguió pasando a través de la multitud de personas hacia el restaurante más tranquilo. Su cola de caballo se movía con el caminar. Sus largas piernas, espalda firme y brazos musculosos le fascinaban.

Una camarera rápidamente les encontró una mesa discreta. Darien sacó la silla para Serena. Cuando él se sentó, ella estiró el brazo desde el otro lado de la mesa con una bella sonrisa y le dio un apretón en el brazo. Un simple gesto causando que sus sentidos despertaran.

Se excitó imaginándose colocando comida en su delicada lengua. ―Soy nuevo en la ciudad. ¿Qué es lo mejor que hay en el menú?

―Bien, estas en el lugar correcto. Si te gusta la carne, tienen el mejor filet mignon con salsa de champiñones y vino. Ah, y pide los espárragos asados con ajo y tomillo, para acompañar. Para morirse.

―¡Suena delicioso! ―Sonrió él―. Estoy seguro que tienes algo en mente para el postre.

―Encender las llamas de mi deseo por un Bananas Foster4.

―¿Qué?

―Ese es el nombre del postre. —Serena se rió y el sonido lo envolvió como una ola de calor—. Está hecho con ron, es cremoso y está especiado con canela. El camarero le prende fuego de verdad.

—Hum... Sensual.

—¿Bananas, cremoso, especiado, fuego? ¿Sensual? Claro. —Dejó escapar una risita nerviosa y en seguida cerró la mano sobre su boca—. ¡Oh, mierda!

—¿Qué?

—Yo nunca suelto risitas. Vaya, no lo he hecho en años. ¡No puedo creerlo!

—Tal vez sea la compañía que tienes.—Darien no pudo evitar reír entre dientes.

Continuaron con su charla amistosa, discutiendo sobre la comida hasta que llegó su cena. Él observó a Serena cortar la carne y dar el primer bocado, antes de comenzar con su plato. Ver los deliciosos labios rojos tomando el trozo de carne del tenedor de plata, con un movimiento de su lengua y unos dientes rectos y blancos, era simplemente sexy más allá de la razón. Visiones de mirar sus labios bajar sobre él, sus dientes paseando por la cabeza de su virilidad, nublaron su mente.

—Dijiste que eres nuevo aquí. —Ella tomó un sorbo de agua y trajo de vuelta sus pensamientos a la mesa—. ¿De dónde eres?

—La verdad, es que soy originalmente de aquí. He estado en Nueva York desde que salí de la facultad de derecho.

—Mi hermano es policía en Nueva York. Espero que nunca lo conozcas.

—Estoy seguro de que no lo conocí. —Darien sonrió, relajándose incluso más.

—¿Derecho, dijiste? ¿Eres pariente de los Chibas de aquí? ¿El bufete de abogados?

—Esos son mi padre y hermanos. Regresé para entrar en la empresa.

—¿Qué fue lo que te hizo regresar?

—Mm... ellos. —Darien se movió incomodo en la silla―Necesitaba salir de la Gran Manzana y regresar a mis raíces.

―Un pez pequeño en un estanque grande.―Ella inclinó la cabeza―Regresar aquí a la empresa familiar es como volver a ser un pez grande en un estanque grande.

―No sé nada sobre eso. ―Darien levantó la barbilla y se rió―. Mi padre es el pez grande. Mis hermanos y yo podremos ser clasificados como pececitos. Luchando por cada pedazo.

―Tengo hermanos. Confía en mí, lo sé.―Puso los ojos en blanco―También se lo difícil que puede ser para una persona crecer bajo la reputación de otra.

―Entonces, tú y tus hermanos sois policías. ¿Tu padre era policía, también?

―Y mi abuelo.

―Esos son unos zapatos muy grandes para rellenar―bromeó Darien mientras continuaba comiendo.

―Mi madre, una enfermera de ejército retirada, mantiene a todo el mundo a raya.

Creo que podrías decir que mi educación fue estricta y, a veces, un poco aterradora cuando había malos asuntos en las calles. Pero éramos, y todavía lo somos, una familia unida y tratamos de estar juntos en las vacaciones y esas cosas.

―La familia es importante. ―Él se inclinó sobre la mesa, sinceramente interesado en ella―. ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de tu trabajo?

―Me gusta el compañerismo entre los policías. Hay unas pocas mujeres en el cuerpo, pero yo trabajo principalmente con hombres. Son como hermanos para mí. Somos un equipo y estamos pendientes los unos de los otros. ―Ella se inclinó para tocar la mano que descansaba debajo de su copa de vino sobre la mesa―. Creo que la mejor parte es ayudar a las personas y meter a los malos en la cárcel. A veces, te cuesta mucho no reventar de una paliza un criminal. Debo agregar que ir al tribunal y observar como los sospechosos consiguen sus penas de cárcel es una descarga de satisfacción.

―¿Alguna vez tienes miedo? ―Darien se movió hacia atrás ligeramente cuando el camarero llenó las copas.

―Si te dijera que nunca tuve miedo, te estaría mintiendo―Suspiró, con los ojos mostrando vulnerabilidad―. Responder a las llamadas de violencia doméstica es lo peor. Llegas allí y la mujer está golpeada, todo lo que quieres hacer es darle una paliza al esposo o novio, pero no puedes. Entonces, cuando te llevas al gusano esposado, ella viene hacia a ti con un cuchillo o con sus puños volando por llevarte a su hombre. ¡Es de locos!

―Eso es una locura. ¿Qué haces? ―Con las cejas levantadas, y balanceando la cabeza―. Quiero decir, cuando te quedas llena de rabia, ¿qué haces?

―¿Quieres decir para sacarlo de mi sistema? ¿Para desahogarme?

Darien asintió.

―Me gusta ir al gimnasio para sacar la rabia y la ansiedad.―Ella tomó un trozo de espárrago, entre dos dedos, y se tomó su tiempo comiéndoselo―Tengo un triángulo amoroso especial con el saco de boxeo y Slam Man5.

Los ojos de él se estrecharon, mientras observaba sus labios.

―¿Slam Man?

―Es como llamamos a un torso que se mantiene de pie sobre el suelo para boxear. Es flexible y de gran alivio para todos los que están estresados. ―Serena mordió el último champiñón, lamiendo una gota de mantequilla de sus labios.

―Suena divertido. ―Hipnotizado, la imitó, pasando la lengua sobre sus labios―Yo estaba en un gimnasio en Nueva York, pero no he tenido tiempo para inscribirme a uno aquí, así que sólo corro cada mañana, antes de que la temperatura suba.

―Me encantaría llevarte a mi gimnasio.―Sonrió mientras acariciaba la condensación de la copa de agua.

Él levanto el tenedor con el último pedazo de su bistec. ―¿Conoceré a Slam Man?

―¡Por supuesto! ―Ella tomó un sorbo de agua y luego chupó un cubo de hielo.

Los ojos de él siguieron el camino de sus labios alrededor del hielo. ―Slam Man no se pondrá celoso, ¿no?

―Te puede pegar, si no eres lo suficiente rápido con los pies―Inclinó la cabeza con una sonrisa traviesa.

―Entonces me tendré que asegurar de ser rápido―Se rió―Apuesto a que eres lo suficiente fuerte para atrapar a cualquier criminal.

―No a todos.―Ella bajó los ojos al plato vacío―. Lo que es realmente malo es cuando hay niños de por medio. Trato de cuidarlos y consolarlos, hasta que un familiar o los servicios sociales aparecen. Los niños pobres son los que más se lastiman, el dolor mental puede ser tan malo, si no peor, que el dolor físico.―Su voz no escondió su tristeza.

―Suenas como que eres buena con los niños. ¿Quieres tener hijos propios?

―¿Esa no es una pregunta para la quinta cita? ―se burló ella.

―Bien... Yo... uh...―Tartamudeó él―. Es sólo una pregunta.

―Sí, quiero tenerlos. Algún día. ¿Y qué hay de ti?

―Me encantaría ser padre. Incluso estoy dispuesto a ser un padre que se queda en casa. Creo que esa es una de las razones por las que regresé, para tener más tiempo para comprometerme realmente en una relación y una familia.

Serena simplemente lo miró fijamente. Bajando el tenedor, estiró la mano para tomar la suya. Él le apretó los dedos y el placer le recorrió el brazo cuando ella le sonrió.

―Sólo espero encontrar una mujer que me acepte tal como soy.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

—Bien... —Hizo una pausa como si reuniera sus palabras—He sido sumiso en mis relaciones. Pongo a mi amante en primer lugar en todos los sentidos. No quiero esconderme detrás de disculpas socialmente aceptables, quiero vivir en total confianza y honestidad. La disciplina diaria reduce todos los defectos que tengo.

Por un momento, sus ojos se fijaron en completo silencio. Sus ojos de él le robaron el aliento. Ninguno de los dos tomó un bocado de comida o bebió. Serena se dio cuenta de cómo era de fácil abrirse el uno con el otro y sentir un deseo compartido.

—Eres un sumiso... ¿Cómo en...? —Ella finalmente rompió el silencio.

La comisura de su boca se elevó. Ella había oído hablar sobre relaciones dominante/sumiso antes. Había visto el lado malo del sexo muchas veces durante los arrestos. ¿Podría Darien estar envuelto en un mundo tan oscuro? ¿Podría haber algo más de lo que ella sabía?

—¿Entiendes de lo que te estoy hablando? —La voz de Darien se suavizó, la mirada fija hacia abajo.

―Sí...creo que sí. ―Su mente le dio vueltas al concepto―. ¿Tu hermano está metido en eso?

―¿Armando? Sí, él y otro hermano son Amos.

―¿Y tú eres un sumiso? ―aclaró ella.

―Era. Tiempo pasado. Creo que...―Con la cabeza baja, la sacudió―Ya no estoy seguro de eso.

―Supongo que no estás envuelto en eso, sino no estarías aquí. ―Él negó levemente con la cabeza―. ¿Estabas en ello en Nueva York?

―Me formé allí y me ofrecieron un collar de retribución de una Ama que mostró interés en continuar una posible relación, algo más que una cosa casual.

―Suena como un anillo de compromiso... el... collar.

―Más como pre-compromiso. Un elemento comprendido dentro del código de la comunidad mientras estaba dentro. ―Suspiró―. Durante un año lo usé y al final, discutimos las cosas y ambos acordamos que no éramos compatibles el uno con el otro. Ella tomó el collar de vuelta y aquí estoy.

Ellos hicieron una pausa, mientras los platos eran retirados. El postre llegó, y observaron como el camarero preparaba el plato. Prendió fuego al ron y al licor, moviendo la sartén suavemente para expandir las llamas. Después de disminuir, sirvió los trozos de banana en un plato con helado de vainilla y luego derramó la salsa caliente sobre el maravilloso postre.

Después de que el camarero se fuera, Serena tomó unos trozos de banana y preguntó:

―¿La amabas?

―¿A mi Ama? ―Darien dio un gruñido suave―No. El amor nunca fue parte de nuestra relación.

―Bueno, eso es un poco triste.

―Supongo que puedes verlo de esa manera. ―Él se concentró en el postre―. Pero puedes tener amor sin sexo, y sexo sin amor. De cualquier manera puede ser satisfactorio.

―Pero si unes el amor a la mezcla... ―Su voz era firme mientras ella tomaba la salsa y preguntó―: ¿...no sería más agradable?

Sus ojos encontraron los de ella. ―Sí, y mucho más devastador.

―Sólo tienes que estar dispuesto a asumir el riesgo. ―Ella tomó un cuidado extra lamiendo el helado fuera de su cuchara.

―Verdad. ―Su mano sosteniendo un montón de banana se detuvo a medio camino, mientras la observaba terminar.

Ella se sentó para asimilar sus pensamientos. Después de todo, muchas veces era testigo de cosas desagradables en la vida como oficial de policía. Ella había visto de primera mano una mazmorra y no conseguía entender como alguien podía encontrar en infligir dolor a otra persona una experiencia tan agradable. Por otro lado, tal vez era existía un lado que ella no conocía. Tal vez había bastantes relaciones D/S6 amorosas y fructíferas ahí fuera.

―Me siento atraído por ti y ya me veo confiando en ti. Creo en lo que siento.―Darien colocó un puño cerrado en el pecho―. Tienes una personalidad dominante. Eres protectora y disciplinada. Mira la manera en la que fuiste criada y lo que haces para vivir.

―¿Crees que soy una Ama?―Serió―. ¿Es de eso de lo que se trata? ¿Quieres que sea tu Dominante?

―No, no. ―Vaciló él―No sé lo que estoy buscando.

―Ya somos dos. ―Su curiosidad aumentó y ella se movió hacia delante en su silla―Siempre pensé que... ese tipo de cosas tienen que ver con látigos, palmadas, cadenas y otras cosas. Herir a tu amante por placer.

―Puede ser, si te gustan esas cosas ―dijo, su voz casi un susurro mientras se acercaba.

Ella colocó la mano en la mejilla de él y miró directamente a sus ojos―¿Te gustan a ti?

―No en este momento. ―Él parpadeó―. Pero con la persona correcta, podría estar dispuesto a experimentar cosas con las que no estoy familiarizado.

Serena movió la cabeza para atrás y se rió. Comenzando con curiosidad, feliz, ansiosa, entonces con un poco de miedo mezclándose con otras emociones, una pequeña luz en su alma comenzó a arder. Allí estaba, sentada con un hombre que participaba en un estilo de vida que ella sólo conocía de lejos, y parecía dispuesto a dejarle explorar su mundo. Esta podría ser su única oportunidad de descubrir que era lo que estaba faltando en su vida.

Todas las piezas comenzaron a encajar.

―Señorita Johnson. ―Darien se levantó, moviéndose alrededor de la mesa y se arrodilló al lado de ella para sostener sus manos―Siento algo especial aquí, entre nosotros. Me ofrezco a ti para que podamos explorar esta oportunidad que nos fue dada. Ven conmigo, esta noche.

―Darien, podría perder el control. ―Ella liberó sus manos para abarcarle el rostro―¿Y si te hago daño?

―No lo harás. ―Cerrando los ojos, él rozó sus manos con su mejilla antes de levantarse.

¡Darien es un gato maullando! Sexy como el infierno, divertido, con buenos valores familiares, y la miraba con admiración y confianza. Necesitaba abrir su vida a algo nuevo. A final de cuentas, algo está aconteciendo entre ellos y no quería que acabara.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: Bueno chicas no se pueden quejar el capi es largo ¬¬ así que nada de reclamos muajajajaj y si viene la muchedumbre siempre voy armada L¬¬)L Serena me enseño jejejej…. Mañana les subo 2 capis mas jajajaj Rews si.**

**Pd: las deje picadas no ajjajaja.**

**4 **Las bananas Foster son un postre elaborados con plátano, helado de vainilla y una salsa hecha con mantequilla, azúcar moreno, canela, ron negro y licor de plátano. La mantequilla, el azúcar y los plátanos se cocinan, se añade el alcohol y se flamea. Entonces se sirven los plátanos y la salsa sobre el helado. En los restaurantes, la preparación del plato se hace a menudo junto a la mesa del cliente.

**5 **Slam Man: sistema de entrenamiento para mantenerse en forma y liberar la ansiedad y el stress. Tiene forma y tamaño de figura humana diseñado para ser golpeado.

**6 **D/S: Dominación/Sumisión.


	6. Chapter 6

**Esposas y Sedas**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Mary Quast** **verdadero** **nombre de la novela Handcuffs y silk y en español que es Esposas y Sedas, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capitulo e historia dedicado a mi amiga pervert G-adap te quiero malaya y espero te este gustando la historia.**

**Capitulo 6**

Entrando al ascensor vacío, Serena deslizó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Darien para capturar sus labios. Las manos de él se deslizaban lentamente alrededor de su cintura hasta la espalda para sujetarla mientras ella se tambaleaba en la punta de sus pies por las botas de tacón alto. Tomando un momento para darle un tirón en el labio inferior, ella continuó explorando su boca. Durante el postre él le había respondido a muchas preguntas y le había explicado gran parte del componente secreto de su vida. Impresionada por lo compatibles que eran, ella estaba lista para correr el riesgo.

Las puertas se abrieron y el tomó la mano de ella, guiándola por el pasillo. Ella apenas podía seguir sus zancadas. De repente él la levantó y cargó con ella sin esfuerzo hacia su suite.

Una vez dentro ella se deslizó de sus brazos y dio un paso atrás para mirarlo. Todo lo demás desapareció a su alrededor hasta que sólo un hombre magnifico de pie frente a ella ganó su atención. El atractivo sexual junto con la voluntad de satisfacer resultaba una combinación muy atractiva para una relación de una sola noche. Su cuerpo irradiaba un poder que ella quería tocar.

Cuando la abrazó, sus cuerpos encajaron de una forma que prometía un placer extremo. Darien separó los brazos hacia los lados. ―¿Cuento con su aprobación, señora? ―Sus ojos azules se llenaron de lujuria antes de concentrarse en el suelo.

―Hermoso.―Ella sufría por tocar su piel―Necesito ver más.

Él comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa, pero ella lo detuvo, se acercó y tomó los botones en sus dedos. Trabajando lentamente, admiró cada centímetro de piel que revelaba con sus movimientos antes de acariciar la piel suave, bronceada y caliente bajo la palma de su mano. Sus ojos nunca se apartaron, mientras ella deslizaba su camisa por sus anchos hombros. Sin cicatrices y sin tatuajes, tan sólo la perfección se extendía sobre sus músculos impresionantes.

Extendiendo sus dedos por su amplio pecho, bajó la cabeza para pasar rápidamente la lengua sobre un pezón oscuro. La ruda respiración de Darien y el rápido latido de su corazón eran los pocos sonidos que oía. Sus uñas arañaron su abdomen ondulado y por debajo de la banda de la ropa interior que quedaba fuera de sus pantalones.

Sus párpados de él se cerraron cuando ella soltó su cinturón de cuero que le facilitó sacar sus pantalones por su estrecha cadera. Sus dedos deslizaron su bóxer sobre su culo y le agarró sus cachetes apretados. Ningún sonido salió de él mientras esperaba tenso con los ojos cerrados.

―Quítate los zapatos y sal fuera de tus pantalones. ―Serena ordenó mientras lanzaba su ropa al suelo con una bota.

―Sólo deseo servirte y agradarte ―su voz llena de lujuria, mientras caía de rodillas en una pose sumisa: cabeza baja con las manos detrás de su espalda.

―Oh, tú me agradas. ―Dispuesta a jugar ella le agarró el cabello de la parte posterior de su cabeza―Levántate.

Pasando las manos sobre su cuerpo, ella admiró el paisaje de picos y valles―Y tan obediente.

Caminando detrás de él, ella se inclinó y pasó la lengua desde la curva de la parte inferior de su espalda hasta sus hombros, las manos amasando su culo. Su piel temblaba en su boca. Deslizando las manos a lo largo de su pecho, a través de sus hombros y bajando por sus brazos, ella continuó colocando besos y mordidas a lo largo de su espalda.

Con una palmada dura en su trasero, le agarró por el codo y le hizo girar alrededor. Su pene duro golpeó su cadera cuando él se volvió, sus ojos apenas abiertos mientras los mantenía bajos. De pie delante de él, ella le pasó las manos por las caderas, por su culo y de vuelta al frente para atender su erección y al mismo tiempo buscando en su rostro una reacción a sus caricias.

―Abre los ojos, Darien. ¡Mírame a mí!

Con una inclinación de su cabeza, él levantó su rostro. Ella quedó momentáneamente perdida cuando sus ojos llenos de pasión encontraron su mirada.

―Tienes un cuerpo exquisito. Mátenlo de esta manera.―Ella acarició su abdomen con la mano libre mientras sujetaba su pene con la otra.

―Sí, señora. ―Su respuesta vino con una suave sonrisa de satisfacción―Dígame qué hacer.

―Entra en el cuarto―Ella alcanzó el pequeño bolso que descansaba sobre su cadera y sacó unas esposas de policía―Tiéndete sobre la cama.

Darien entró en la otra habitación y se quedó inmóvil en la cama con los brazos a los lados, esperando en silencio cuando Serena entró en el cuarto. Sus ojos se enfocaron en el techo, su erección apuntando alto, y ella pensó que su desnudez era un tributo a los dioses. O una extensión de la cena sólo para ella. Soltando su bolso, se montó a horcajadas sobre él, manteniendo su pene colocado entre ella y su barriga.

―Tienes derecho a permanecer en silencio ―ella cerró una de las esposas en una muñeca y levantó sus brazos sobre la cabeza, para pasarlas alrededor de la barandilla del cabecero, y colocó la abrazadera restante en la muñeca libre―Cualquier cosa que digas puede ser utilizada en tu contra o para mi placer.

La habitación se llenó de calor, pero los únicos sonidos eran sus respiraciones, o el sonido de la cama, o el raspar de sus botas cuando frotaban contra sus piernas. Ella deslizó sus manos bajo su espalda y él se arqueo invitándola a degustarlo. Pasó la lengua por toda su barriga, haciendo una pausa para mordisquearlo en cada surco o músculo, poniendo a prueba su sensibilidad a lo largo del camino a los pezones. Pero aunque él no hizo ni un sonido, ella sabía de su reacción por el martilleo de su corazón y el temblor de su piel.

No queriendo perder un centímetro de piel, se tomó su tiempo para explorar su pecho y su cuello. Él todavía tenía los ojos cerrados y mantenía una sonrisa mientras ella acariciaba su cuello y mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja. Abriendo los labios ligeramente, ella fue colocando besos ligeros en su boca, rozando suavemente sus labios, y alejándose enseguida para provocarlo con besos más profundos.

Por mucho que quería seguir jugando con sus labios, deseaba explorar el resto de él.

Sentada sobre los talones, se tomó un momento para admirar su juguete sexual acostado con los brazos sobre la cabeza, su respiración constante y las manos esposadas a la cabecera de la cama. Ella recorrió con los dedos a través de su piel suave y sin defectos sobre duros músculos. Arrastró las uñas sobre su cuerpo mientras se deslizaba fuera de la cama.

Él le recordó a una estatua griega que había visto en otro casino, reforzado. Una obra de arte como si hubiese sido esculpida por un maestro. Tal vez era un antiguo Dios griego reencarnado.

―Darien. Eres increíble, es un pecado cubrir este cuerpo con ropa.

Dando unos pocos pasos paralela a la cama, ella siguió las líneas de sus músculos hacia abajo por sus largas piernas. La suave luz de la mesita de noche brillaba a través de su piel dorada. Su pecho liso tenía solo una pequeña cantidad de vello sedoso y oscuro que llegaba a su ombligo, mientras los negros rizos en torno a su erección estaban bien recortados y su saco rasurado y liso. Sus rasgos ocultos le daban una apariencia de chico malo. Él se movió ligeramente bajo su escrutinio, su cuerpo exigiendo su atención, con la promesa de completa satisfacción. Su voz ronca rompió el silencio.

―Permiso para hablar.

―Permiso concedido.―Ella sonrió, sintiéndose a la vez tonta y poderosa cuando él hablaba de manera tan formal con ella.

―Si abre el cajón de arriba del lado izquierdo, encontrará una bolsa de cuero negro―Sus párpados se levantaron y su barbilla señalo la dirección―Estará satisfecha con lo que encontrara dentro.

Abrió el cajón y encontró un par de pañuelos de seda negra. Levantándolos corrió el material fresco sobre su brazo y a través de sus dedos y luego agarró una bolsa.

Curiosa, la abrió para encontrar lubricantes a base de agua de varios sabores, un látigo, muñequeras, tobilleras y una variedad de juguetes garantizados para dar placer sexual.

Ella no pudo contener la risa. ¡Este hombre es un sueño hecho realidad! Después de estar en su presencia tan sólo por unas pocas horas, estaba más cerca de él de lo que cualquier otro hombre con el que había estado, estaba cómoda con él en un modo seguro, y atraída hacia él como una mariposa a la luz en un modo peligroso.

―Darien, creo que vamos a llevarnos muy bien. ―Ella eligió algunas cosas―Creo que he esposado al hombre perfecto esta noche.

Él sonrió―Estoy feliz de que pienses así.

―¿Qué quieres que haga?

―Lo qué... sea... que usted... quiera...―Habló lentamente―Soy suyo.

A ella le gustó como sonó eso. ―Mi juguete privado.

―Absolutamente.―Él gruñó.

El corazón le latía con fuerza. Ella quería empaquetarlo y llevárselo a casa para guardarlo para siempre. El poder creció dentro de ella. Acercando la cabeza, se agachó y tomó su boca en un beso profundo, luego vendó sus ojos con el pañuelo de seda.

Pasando las manos a lo largo de los costados de su cuerpo, desde debajo de las axilas y todo el camino hasta la cintura y a través de los muslos, las ideas eróticas giraban en su mente sobre qué hacer con él.

Alargó la mano para tocar su pene. Suave y a la vez duro, como si seda antigua envolviera el acero, deslizándose bajo sus dedos. Ella se inclinó hacia abajo y pasó la lengua a lo largo de la longitud para amenazarlo, y saltó con un golpe. ¡Perfecto! De pie, ella agarró su bolso, sacó la llave para las esposas y luego cerró sus dedos alrededor de ella. En la otra habitación, encontró un cubo con hielo, con una botella de vino enfriándose. Dejó caer la llave en una de las copas y añadió unos cubitos de hielo. Descorchó el vino, tomó la botella, una copa vacía, y la copa con la llave y entró de nuevo en la habitación.

**N/A: Yo también quiero un juguete privado o no chicas? ¬¬ serena lo quiere para ella solitad eso si que no ¬¬)L muajaja primero la rapto y lo esposo y le digo lo mismo que serena. "tiene derecho aguardar silencio, todo lo que digas será usado en su contra o mi placer" ame esa parte ajajajaj *w***

**Meresco Rews?**

**Y gracias por sus rews me alegro que les guste la historia.**

**PD: tengo un nuevo libro Cyborg chequen el argumento.**

**Burlando a Darien**

**(Libro 7)**

Darien odia a los humanos debido a su brutalidad. Le dejaron con cicatrices e indeseable para las mujeres. Ha vivido una existencia solitaria en el mundo que los cobijo, Así que él se enoja cuando se le ordena interrogar a la humana capturada. Ella es el enemigo, un soldado de la Tierra. Él le mostrara la misma misericordia que le mostraron a él. Ninguna.

Serena no esperaba sobrevivir a su misión contra los modelos Markus pero ella está aturdida y encantada de ser encontrada por los cyborgs. Chocan el pasado y el presente, cuando ella ve a Darien. Él es parte de un peligroso secreto de su otra vida… y también es completamente irresistible.

Darien piensa que no se puede confiar en Serena. Él está decidido a mantener la distancia... pero Serena está muy decidida a conseguir al grande y sexy cyborg en su cama.

**Que tal? Jejej me dicen si les gusta.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Esposas y Sedas**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Mary Quast** **verdadero** **nombre de la novela Handcuffs y silk y en español que es Esposas y Sedas, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capitulo 7**

Darien yacía muy quieto escuchando cada movimiento y cada respiración que Serena hacía, la venda agudizaba sus otros sentidos. La oyó derramar líquido en una copa y tomar unos sorbos. Oyó tintinear hielo en otra copa, y luego saltó cuando las gotas de agua fría salpicaron su pecho y rostro. Ella siguió con su lengua, lamiendo cada gota. El fuego se extendía en su piel con cada caricia.

Ella lo besó mientras abría las esposas que sujetaban sus muñecas a la cabecera.

―Gírate.

Sin una palabra, él hizo lo que le mandó. Ella había recuperado su conjunto de tobilleras y las entrelazó a través de las esposas en sus muñecas.

Amarrado y a su merced.

―Darien. ―Su respiración le acarició la oreja mientras susurraba―He colocado la llave de las esposas en una copa de hielo. Una vez que el hielo se derrita, puedes liberarte. Si te liberas antes de una hora, puedes realizarme cualquier acto sexual que desees. Si no puedes liberarte, espero que tú realices cualquier acto sexual que yo quiera. Hasta entonces, tú eres mi prisionero y harás lo que yo diga.

―Sí, señora. ―El corazón de Darien latía con anticipación por el juego.

Creyendo en su fuerte atracción por esta mujer, su cuerpo cobró vida con sus caricias.

Si sólo disponía de una noche con ella, haría de ello la mejor experiencia para ambos. Quería recordar cada momento con ella. Durante la cena, estaba asombrado de lo similares que eran y creía que algo dinámico sucedía entre ellos. Ahora simplemente quería dar todo lo que pudiera.

Sus manos gentilmente lo empujaron para un lado, su tacto quemaba su piel. Arrastró un dedo por su rostro, hacia el cuello, hombro y el pecho, intensificando su deseo. Su lengua jugaba con su pezón, mientras sus dedos pellizcaban. Su cuerpo respondía con necesidad de más sensaciones, pero seguía quieto con su pene palpitante. Sus dedos acariciaron su vientre y bajaron para agarrar su saco.

La punta de su pene se estremeció cuando un cubo de hielo derritiéndose lo tocó. El agua fría bajó a lo largo de su pierna. Cuando el calor de su lengua lamió las gotas, él se olvidó de respirar, sus caderas se movían hacia sus caricias, sólo para conseguir que ella se alejara.

―Date la vuelta sobre tu vientre.―Dijo ella―Restriégate sobre la cama como si lo estuvieses haciendo―Sin dudarlo, él rodó. Levantando sus caderas, la imaginaba debajo de él, su dureza restregando contra la suavidad de su cuerpo. Ella repitió los movimientos, los movimientos lentos y suaves. Luego los dedos de cuero suave de su látigo de nueve colas golpearon a través su trasero y muslos. Ella sostuvo el látigo con una gracia natural, sacudiéndolo con chasquidos penetrantes.

Su mano le tocó el hombro. Él siguió quieto. Un líquido frío se vertió por su la espalda y el dulce aroma del vino llenó sus fosas nasales, mientras se extendía sobre su piel.

Unos labios cálidos acariciaron su espalda, mientras su lengua lamía el vino. Ella hizo un sonido suave de placer. Él no podía estar más duro sin llegar a explotar y siendo torturado lentamente, gimió de satisfacción.

―No vas a disfrutar hasta que yo lo diga.―Una orden simple que debía ser obedecida―Gírate sobre tu espalda.

Darien se posicionó lo mejor que pudo con sus restricciones, su cuerpo en llamas con un hambre primitiva.

―¡Ah...! ―Ella le golpeó en la cabeza―Eres un pequeño buen prisionero.

Latigazos rápidos a través de su vientre, enfriando temporalmente el aire cercano a su erección. Él nunca había experimentado tal placer. Respiró lento cuando sus dedos envolvieron su eje y bombearon. Se concentró en obedecer mientras su lengua lamió las gotas de líquido pre seminal de la cabeza.

―Delicioso ―dijo ella con una voz sensual.

La cola del pequeño látigo golpeó sus muslos y él se retorció, apelando a todo su control para no eyacular. Serena agarró el pelo en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y tiró.

Su boca asaltó la suya mientras ella sacaba el pañuelo de seda.

Ella se echó hacia atrás y su cuerpo sufría por ella.

―Mírame, Darien.

Moviéndose a una posición más cómoda, él observo cuando ella se desabotonó la blusa de seda para mostrar sus senos envueltos en un sujetador rosa. El material se deslizó por sus hombros.

Moviendo la cabeza, lentamente desabrochó el sujetador y tiró de él para arrojarlo al suelo. Burlándose de él, ella se acercó, se aproximó masajeando sus pezones. Él quería enterrar su cara entre esos dos y saborear cada centímetro de piel.

Con una sonrisa perversa, ella se detuvo a recoger la copa con la llave descansando bajo los cubos de hielo derretido.

―¿Estás listo para intentar escapar? ―Hizo girar la copa con un par de dedos.

Él negó con la cabeza. Quería observarla un poco más.

―Que prisionero más entregado―Ella le dio palmaditas en la cabeza después de apoyar la copa.

Acariciando sus pechos, deslizó las manos por debajo de su pecho y metió los dedos dentro de sus pantalones calientes. Con una maniobra seductora, ella salió de los pantalones.

Se quedó sin aliento ante la belleza de pie delante de él, vistiendo nada más que las botas altas y todo su atractivo sexual. Su boca se hizo agua con anticipación mientras ella se subía a la cama. Como si estuviera montando a un caballo, ella pasó la pierna por encima de él y se sentó a horcajadas en su torso, de espaldas a él. Sus manos recorrían las piernas y de vuelta para encontrar su pene duro como una roca. Cerró las palmas de sus manos. Cuando su boca descendió sobre él, su culo glorioso se levantó y él aprovechó la oportunidad para levantar la cabeza y pellizcar un cachete de su culo.

Un gemido de la garganta Serena vibró contra su pene en su boca caliente.

Él estaba determinado a no correrse mientras que la lengua de Serena hacia magia, en su lugar, se concentró en su sabor dulce y en agradarla. Él quería más, y mientras esperaba por la siguiente orden, continuó pellizcando y lamiendo sus jugos. Logró que ella revotara y gritara.

Antes de que pudiera lamerla hasta dejarla seca, ella saltó de la cama. ―Aquí.

Ella empujó la copa de hielo derretido hacia él.

Ah, así que de esto es de lo que se trata. Él sonrió. ―Haber si lo entiendo... si consigo mi libertad antes de una hora, ¿puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo?

―Sí. ―Ella estaba delante de él con el pecho agitado.

Tomando la copa de sus manos con los dientes, bebió el agua y atrapó la llave con la boca. Lanzando la copa al suelo alfombrado, se movió en la cama. Mientras mantenía sus ojos sobre ella, dejó caer la llave sobre su barriga y rodó.

En pocos minutos estaba de pie frente a ella.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: si ya se me quiere matar y hacer cualquier tipo de cosas malas jajajaj por dejarlas así pero si se portan bien en la noche como a las 10pm subo los 2 últimos capis finales jejeje ¬¬ no me maten pero que chicas tan calenturientas tengo aquí u_u saludos y rews?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Esposas y Sedas**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Mary Quast** **verdadero** **nombre de la novela Handcuffs y silk y en español que es Esposas y Sedas, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capitulo 8**

—Gané. —Su voz profunda envolvió seductoramente todo su cuerpo.

Serena no podía moverse ni apartar los ojos de él. Su cuerpo de 1,83 m se irguió, el deseo y la lujuria brillando en sus ojos. Sus fuertes brazos se estiraron y la envolvieron, sólo para dejarla cuidadosamente sobre la cama. Sin decir palabra, levantó cada pierna, besando y lamiendo su piel, mientras poco a poco quitaba cada una de sus botas.

Ella se estremeció. —¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Voy a hacer que te sientas como nunca te has sentido antes. —Se arrastró a través de ella—La mayoría de las Amas no dejan que sus sumisos se comporten como lo estoy haciendo. ¿Vas a castigarme por mi naturaleza rebelde? Quizás.

— Muéstrame lo que sabes hacer. —Se dio unos golpecitos con el dedo en la barbilla— Luego lo decidiré.

—Bueno, me he liberado de mi... uh... situación bastante rápido. —Sus manos le masajeaban los pies y pantorrillas—. Así que puedo hacer lo que quiera.

—¡Entonces, manos a la obra! —La sangre corría por cada punto que sus dedos tocaban.

—Ah... ¿un poco impaciente? —Ralentizó las caricias, mientras deslizaba sus manos sobre sus muslos.

—Todavía no puedes disfrutarlo hasta que yo te lo diga. —Ella buscaba sonar mandona y distante, pero antes de que pudiera responderle, él cubrió su boca con la suya. El beso le llegó hasta el alma. Su espalda se arqueó mientras su mano la recorría.

Nunca antes las caricias de un hombre le habían quemado como lo hacían las suyas.

Su mente se quedó en blanco excepto por el deseo de que él tomara el control sobre ella. Con un mordisco en el labio, él se apartó para dar al resto del cuerpo la atención que necesitaba.

Sus grandes manos ahuecaron sus pechos, apresando los pezones entre los dedos, los labios y una lengua torturadora. Sus sentidos entraron en sobre estimulación. Su boca viajó hacia abajo por su vientre y le insertó un dedo y luego otro dentro de su resbaladizo sexo y ella gritó de placer.

—Suplica por ello, Serena. —dijo Darien con voz ronca.

—Por favor, Darien. ¡Oh, Dios, por favor!

—Como desees, querida mía.

Su boca se unió a sus dedos y los ojos de ella se pusieron en blanco, mientras él la empujaba sobre el límite de la cordura.

Mientras ella flotaba de vuelta a su cuerpo, él se apartó. Caminó hacia el cajón donde había estado la bolsa y sacó un condón. Se puso de pie al lado de la cama y arrastró un único dedo desde sus pies y a través de todo su cuerpo, y luego hizo una pausa para ponerse el condón.

Levantando la bufanda de seda de la cama, la puso sobre la cabeza de ella. Besos suaves cubrieron su rostro y cuello. Sus grandes manos recorrieron su cuerpo, sus dedos tocando su piel como si estuviera leyendo en Braille. Ella apretó su cuerpo duro contra él.

—Preciosa. —murmuró él.

La cama se movió cuando se colocó entre sus piernas, mientras que sus labios hacían magia en su cuello. Sus dedos jugaban con su clítoris. Ella quería que él la dominara.

—Estás tan mojada.

Su lengua sacudió su pezón, mientras su mano acariciaba la piel de su muslo antes de llegar al pecho. Presionando sus caderas más cerca, su polla se movía contra ella.

Él se introdujo suavemente, volviéndola loca. Ella le agarró las nalgas obligándolo a follarla más duro, pero él continuó atormentándola. Cada golpe la infectaba con pasión. ¡Quiero más!

Arrastrando sus uñas por su espalda, ella gritó cuando una ola de éxtasis rodó sobre ella. Él se quedó quieto mientras los músculos apretados abrazaban su pene.

—¡Oh... Dios... mío!

—Yo no dije que te podías correr. —La voz de él era áspera en su oído.

Serena jadeó en busca de aire. Descansando las manos sobre los brazos rectos, sus músculos palpitaban. Darien comenzó a hundirse más duro.

—Una vez mas... córrete conmigo... —dijo él sin aliento—. Di mi nombre... cuando lo hagas.

Un beso, áspero y exigente la reclamó mientras él empujaba. Serena emparejaba cada uno con un gran entusiasmo. Ella lo quería más profundo. Como si sintiera su necesidad, él deslizó sus manos debajo de su nalga y la levantó. Amando la penetración más profunda, arqueó su espalda y expuso su garganta.

Sus manos agarraron la cama. Él le acarició la piel de su garganta, atravesando el pecho y el vientre para frotar con el dedo en su clítoris ya sensible.

—Oh... Dios... —Ella luchó por respirar—. Darien... ¡sí!

Plantando los talones en el colchón, subió más alto de lo que nunca creyó posible y agarró su pene dentro de ella.

—Llévame contigo —gruñó él en su oído.

Él empujó profundo y ella lo encontró en la cima. Su cuerpo se estremeció, la potencia de él combinó y se entrelazó con la de ella en una erupción volcánica.

—¡Serena! —Con un gemido profundo, su grito terminó con un suave: —Mía.

Se desplomó contra ella, pero se mantuvo conectado, y, no estando lista para dejarle escapar, ella deslizó una pierna sobre él para mantenerlo en su lugar. Sacando el pañuelo, ella miró a su amante. El sudor deslizaba tentáculos en su pelo oscuro sobre su cara y tenía los ojos cerrados. Serena le quitó el pelo de la cara y él abrió sus ojos celestes.

—Mío. —Ella sonrió, con el corazón en la garganta.

Estirando la mano para agarrarla por detrás de su cabeza, la besó a fondo y luego rodó sobre su espalda, llevándola con él. Con una maniobra delicada, ella le hizo saber que quería otra ronda. Y él gruñó.

—¡Eres insaciable, mujer!

**Continuara…**

**N/a: esto es lo que se le llama Swing (que son amos y sumisos dependiendo de el roll que quieran ser, es decir son las dos cosas) se vio como cambiaron los papeles y Darien recibirá un castigo por ser rebelde mauajjajaa.**


	9. Chapter 9 Fin

**Esposas y Sedas**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Mary Quast** **verdadero** **nombre de la novela Handcuffs y silk y en español que es Esposas y Sedas, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capitulo 9 **

Saliendo poco a poco de su sueño, Darien estiró el brazo hacia el otro lado de la cama, sólo para encontrarla vacía. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se sentó de un salto, mirando a su alrededor. Las ropas que se había quitado a toda prisa la noche anterior estaban dobladas en la silla frente a la cama.

—¿Serena?

Sin respuesta. Decepcionado, se levantó de la cama y se puso los calzoncillos.

Comprobó la ducha, la encontró vacía y ordenada. Mirando alrededor de la habitación, no encontró rastro de ella ni de lo que habían hecho. Todos los juguetes habían sido empaquetados y puestos en el cajón. Sin embargo, algo le llamó la atención en el bar.

La botella de vino abierta estaba junto a dos copas de vino y un solo pétalo de rosa roja. Se la llevó a la nariz, esperando hacerla reaparecer. Con un suspiro, miró la hora y no podía creer lo que había dormido.

Lentamente, entró en el baño y abrió la ducha. A la espera de que el agua se calentara, se sentó en el borde de la bañera Jacuzzi, meditando. Una mujer increíble lo ayudó a verse bajo una nueva luz. Disfrutó dándole placer de una manera que nunca antes había experimentado. Cuando él asumió el control y ella se ofreció a él, su gratificación lo dejó deseando más. Sin embargo, fue sólo una noche y lo sabía cuando contrató los servicios de Madame Mina.

Había experimentado el mejor sexo de su vida, pero Serena le había hecho algo a su corazón.

Quería más de una mujer que probablemente nunca volvería a ver... a menos que pudiera ser arrestado. Riéndose ante la idea, negó con la cabeza. Un abogado no quería problemas con la ley, y, por otra parte, sus hermanos lo matarían. Sólo tenía que encontrar la manera de encontrarla. Después de todo, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser encontrar una sexy mujer policía en Las Vegas? Después de ducharse, Darien condujo hasta la empresa para comenzar a organizar su nueva oficina. Apenas había traído un par de cajas con objetos personales de su oficina en Nueva York y todavía estaban en el maletero. Quizás trabajando en la organización de una lista de clientes y pasar el día con sus hermanos alejaría su mente de ella, pero lo dudaba mucho.

Mientras conducía un coche de policía con luces destellantes aceleró adelantándole, para ponerse delante de su coche y forzarlo a salir de la carretera. Dos coches más de la policía se detuvieron, uno a un lado y el otro detrás. —¿Qué diablos? —Confundido, vio a un oficial del primer coche salir afuera. Uniforme azul oscuro, almidonado y planchado. Duro e intimidante. —Disculpe, señor. —Darien vio su reflejo en las gafas del oficial—Carnet de conducir y documentación, por favor.

—¿De qué va esto?—Frunció el ceño y le entregó los documentos. Hay algo familiar en este oficial—Ey, ¿le conozco? —El funcionario no respondió, sino que caminó hacia el coche aparcado detrás de él. En el espejo retrovisor, Darien vio al conductor salir del coche. Ambos se acercaron y él se escabulló hacia abajo en el asiento. Para su sorpresa, uno siguió caminando, mientras que el otro se detuvo. Mirando hacia arriba, inmediatamente reconoció esos deliciosos labios que le sonreían. El agente le entregó su carnet y la documentación y lo que parecía ser una nota. Al abrir el papel, descubrió que no estaba sosteniendo una multa, sino una dirección.

—En lugar de encarcelamiento, —el agente habló en un tono serio-tiene que ir a esta dirección para servicios comunitarios.

—¿Servicios comunitarios, señora?

—Sí. Es una comunidad en desesperada necesidad de su servicio.

—Desesperada, ¿eh?

—En realidad, desesperada es la palabra equivocada. —Sus labios rojo rubí se separaron en una sonrisa sexy—Yo diría que su servicio es de suma importancia para esta seria tarea.

—¿De qué tarea se trata? ¿Están involucradas unas esposas?

—Ah... quizás tenga que tomar el riesgo de averiguarlo. Es importante que usted se reporte en esta dirección a las ocho en punto de esta noche para obtener más información.

—Ciertamente estaré allí, señora. Nada, absolutamente nada, me impedirá estar allí.

El oficial comenzó a alejarse, pero se detuvo. Sacándose sus gafas de sol, ella se inclinó para besarle, su boca caliente y exigente haciéndose eco de su propia necesidad. Él alargó la mano para acunar su cabeza.

—¿Oh, señor Darien Chiba? —Su voz se suavizó cuando se incorporó de nuevo y se puso las gafas de sol. Una suave brisa agitó su cola de caballo rubia.

—Sí, señora. —Sonrió.

—Traiga los pañuelos de seda.

**Fin**

**N/a: como que a alguien le gusto la cosa no? Ajajj esta Serena es insaciable por lo que se ve eh? Ajaj espero les allá gustado mucho y hasta la próxima. Rews si.**

**PD: me quedo el gustito con la historia necesito un baño de agua fría auxilio me quemo XD**


End file.
